fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Copy Flower
Copy Flowers are two-headed flowers that debut in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. They split the user into multiple copies that each can attack a foe. They have since reappeared in many Mario and Mario and Luigi games. Appearances Mario Labyrinth Copy Flowers have their fanon debut in the Nintendo 64 video game, Mario Labyrinth. In it, they appear in the Power-Up category of items. They cause 5 versions of the user to appear around them, copying their movements. Each copy only has one HP, and attack enemies close enough. The control stick and C-Button are used for the only time in the game to control them. Mario & Luigi: Sibling Rivalry In Mario & Luigi: Sibling Rivalry, they are Bros. Items. When either of the brothers uses it, the two heroes get multiplied to massive numbers. Then, all of the clones run and jump on the enemy. The player must press each of hero's separate buttons to deal damage to the opponent. As the player presses the correct command for each hero's attack, the brothers will move faster. Although there only seems to be a limited number of clones upon use, they can attack in an indefinite amount of time, until the effect of the flower disappears when the action command is failed, or the enemy is defeated. If the plumbers have a very high attack power, the item can do quadruple-digit damage if executed superbly, meaning it can possibly do more damage than the Mix Flower, which caps at 999 damage. However, Mix Flowers target all enemies whereas Copy Flowers only target one enemy at a time. Lets-a-go, Mario They reappear in Lets-a-go, Mario as a power-up. However, instead of an army of clones, it only creates three. The clones will stop at nothing to attack a boss or enemy, which can cause them to fall down a hole. They also have their own health bars. The flower can even duplicate enemies and bosses - which can make difficult battles even harder. If the player grabs another Copy Flower while there are still clones on screen, it will make 3 more copies - meaning that the player can create an infinite amount of duplicates. If the copies grab an item, the other copies and the real one will become that form - even with the Pal Pills or the Mega Mushroom. Gallery Item19.png|Lets-a-go, Mario Sprites Mockup4.png|Wario and 3 duplicates in Lets-a-go, Mario Mockup5.png|Ice Maria and 3 copies in Lets-a-go, Mario Mockup12.png|Mario and a Balloon Baby Yoshi under its effects in Lets-a-go, Mario CopyFlower.png|3D image. Trivia *The fact that enemies can grab the Copy Flower may be a throwback to the beta of New Super Mario Bros., in which Goombas could become giants when they made contact with a Mega Mushroom. *Apparently the way that the Miniboss Area, Boss Area A, and Boss Area B are possible in Lets-a-go, Mario is because the minibosses and bosses used Copy Flowers. Category:Items Category:Special Moves Category:Mario (series) Category:Lets-a-go, Mario Category:Power-Ups Category:Flowers Category:Plants Category:Mario Items Category:Mario's Power-Ups